Pijak
by Blackisz
Summary: Alkohol, stres i długie nogi Kise to nie najlepsze połączenie dla kogoś kto chce, żeby cały świat dał mu święty spokój / czysty seks bez żadnej fabuły / nigdy więcej C:


„**Pijak"**

* * *

**Warning : ****Napisałam to ku ogólnym potrzebom fandomu, który zasypywał mnie mnóstwem maili / komentarzy / wiadomości o mniej więcej takiej treści : „Chcemy dzikie seksy napisane przez Black" i ku czci dupy Kise oraz szmaty Aomine. To nie ma fabuły, tylko czyste, brutalne ruchanie podchodzące w sumie pod gwałt. Nie umiem opisywać stosunków co zostało udowodnione tą jednopartówką c: A teraz się ode mnie odwalcie :3  
**

* * *

- Aominecchi, przestań! – cichy szloch wstrząsnął jego dobrze zbudowanym ciałem i odbił się echem po salonie, w którym aktualnie przebywaliśmy.

Niespiesznie wyciągnąłem z pogniecionej, czerwonej paczki kolejnego szluga i przez chwilę rolowałem jego gruby filtr pomiędzy palcami. Sięgnąłem po zapałki, patrząc się z obrzydzeniem na naklejoną na nich podobiznę modela. Kise upchnął swoją pedalską twarzyczkę nawet tutaj? Chyba niżej upaść już nie mógł. Zacmokałem i niemrawym ruchem potarłem zielony łepek o szorstką ściankę pudełka. Iskry zatańczyły wokół kawałka patyka, który po chwili zaczął płonąć. Szybko przytknąłem do niego fajkę i zaciągnąłem się głęboko.

- Aominecchi!

Zajęczał widząc, że mam go w głębokim poważaniu. To zaczyna być irytujące. Nie może się zamknąć i dać mi świętego spokoju? Cholerny szczeniak. Już wolałem jak się do mnie nie odzywał, bo był zbyt zajęty rozwijaniem swojej kariery. Przynajmniej wtedy nie musiałem znosić jego irytującej osoby.

Powoli wydmuchnąłem kłęby papierosowego dymu, patrząc się tępym wzrokiem na ścianę naprzeciwko mnie. Gdy się odezwałem mój głos był dziwnie cichy i zachrypnięty :

- Czy mógłbyś się łaskawie przymknąć? Denerwujesz mnie.

- To przestań już pić! – rozkazał, przecierając zapłakane oczy – Zobacz, co ze sobą zrobiłeś!

- Niby, co? – warknąłem sięgając po piwo stojąca na brudnym, śmierdzącym alkoholem stole – Kurwa, pusta – zabluźniłem, zaglądając do szklanego środka.

- Wyglądasz jak jakiś pijak.

- Oh, czyżby?

Powiodłem wzrokiem po swoim nagim torsie pokrytym bandażami i uświnionych czarnych spodniach, które już chyba dawno zapomniały, co to pralka. A buty razem ze skarpetkami gdzieś podziałem. No nic, trudno się mówi i żyje dalej.

- Nie rób sobie krzywdy. Co będzie, jeśli dostaniesz wezwanie i nie będziesz w stanie utrzymać się na nogach? – załamał ręce widząc, że wstałem.

Pomińmy, że ledwo mi się to udało i musiałem się przytrzymać kanapy, żeby nie upaść na twardą podłogę. Zdusiłem w sobie przekleństwo i małymi kroczkami zacząłem kierować się w stronę lodówki.

- W dupie mam to czy będą mnie potrzebować czy nie – krzyknąłem widząc, że znów otwiera swoje pełne wargi – I tak do niczego się już nie nadaję.

- To nie prawda! – zaprzeczył żywo – To na pewno…

- Oh, zamknij mordę! – wrzasnąłem, tracąc resztę cierpliwości – Czy ty, kurwa, wiesz w jakiej ja jestem sytuacji!? Nie! Oczywiście, że nie wiesz! To nie tobie grozi wywalenie na zbity pysk z roboty!

- A-ale…!

- Nie ma żadnego, ale! Przez to cholerne postrzelenie mogę stracić pracę. I z czego ja się wtedy utrzymam? Gdzie się zatrudnię? Mam już w końcu te trzydzieści osiem lat na karku – zaśmiałem się cicho - Chyba tylko się sprawdzę jako męska kurwa. Więc z łaski swojej skończ jojczeć i daj mi święty spokój!

Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy znalazłem się tuż przy nim. Miałem ogromną ochotę obić tą jego idealnie przystojną mordę. Przez którą nie mógł odgonić się od nachalnym bab, które zrobiłyby wszystko, żeby je tylko wyruchał. Kobiety to naprawdę mało skomplikowane istoty.

Kurwa, ale on ma ładne oczy…

Moja ręka zawisła w powietrzu, jakby się zastanawiając czy go trzepnąć, czy jednak dać sobie święty spokój. Zaczerwienionymi gałami obserwował jak walczę z samym sobą, nie mogąc powstrzymać potoku bluźnierstw. I nadal lało się z niego jak z fontanny. Ciekawe, jakbyś ryczał gdybym rżnął cię w dupę, blond dziwko.

Zagryzłem wargi dusząc w sobie mordercze intencje i opuściłem zaciśniętą pięść.

- A idź się pierdol, bachorze – warknąłem kierując ponownie swoje kroki w kierunku lodówki.

Może jak mi się poszczęści to znajdę w niej kilka niewypitych piwek. Albo jakąś wódę. Albo spirytus. Chuj, może być nawet niedestylowany. Najwyżej jutro rano nie będę w stanie się podnieść, a mój łeb pęknie na dwie, seksownie, czerwone części.

- Z tobą zawsze – usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.

Odwróciłem się tak gwałtownie, że prawie wyrżnąłem szczęką o podłogę, gdy stopami zaczepiłem o skraj dywanu. Kiedy jakimś cudem udało mi się odzyskać równowagę, spojrzałem na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.

- Za przeproszeniem, że kurwa, że jak?

Przetarł powieki i uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko.

- Skoro ma ci to poprawić humor to nie widzę przeszkód.

Otaksowałem go sceptycznym spojrzeniem. Chuj, że zatrzymałem się dłużej na jego długich nogach, tak zajebiście opiętych w tych spodniach, które wyglądały jakby były zrobione z lateksu. Mam przeruchać prawiczka?

- Ty chcesz serio przestać być cnotką niewydymką i to jeszcze z takim starym piernikiem jak ja, który na dodatek jest porządnie schlany? – spytałem, unosząc jedną brew do góry.

Nadął policzki widząc, że najzwyczajniej w świecie nabijam się z niego w tak bezpośredni sposób.

- Zapomniałeś dodać seksownym, starym prykiem, wyglądającym na góra dwadzieścia parę lat – poprawił mnie.

- Huh? – mruknąłem, uśmiechając kącikiem ust – W takim razie rozbieraj się pięknisiu skoro, aż tak bardzo cię ciśnie na seks ze mną.

Wygodnie klapnąłem na kanapie, obserwując z satysfakcją jak jego policzki stają się coraz bardziej czerwone z zażenowania. Szybciej mi kutas na czole wyrośnie niż stanie się moją dziwką.

- Jesteś okropny – wyszeptał, zagryzając usta.

- Nie pierdol, chodź się ruchać – przekrzywiłem głowę w bok rozbawiony jego zachowaniem.

Kurwa, co to niby jest? Przedszkole? On serio nigdy nie przeleciał jakiejś panienki albo faceta? W sumie to mi przypomina taką trochę żelazną dziewicę, a z wyglądu to po prostu baba tylko, że z fiutem. No dalej szmato, chodź tu do mnie. Chce słyszeć twoje wrzaski, gdy będę wchodzić w ciebie coraz głębiej i widzieć wykrzywioną spazmami bólu twarz. Kurwa, już mi stoi. Moja wyobraźnia jest chyba zbyt bujna.

- Hoo? – mruknąłem zdziwiony, kiedy trzęsącą ręką odpiął guzik spodni, przez co lekko zsunęły się z jego bioder.

Gwizdnąłem cicho widząc, jak ściąga je całkowicie pokazując swoje cholernie zgrabne nogi. To mnie zaskoczył skubaniec jeden, no. Kto by się spodziewał po nim takiej śmiałości? Na pewno nie ja.

- No chodź tu do mnie, Ryouta – uśmiechnąłem się perwersyjnie, kiedy zrzucił z siebie również koszulkę.

Powoli podszedł do mnie wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Pierdolenie uroczy z niego facet. Zniecierpliwiony złapałem go za rękę i pociągnąłem mocno w dół. Wydał z siebie cichy krzyk zaskoczenia, gdy opadł na moje kolana, ocierając się udami o pobudzonego penisa.

- Aominecchi…! – wychrypiał, patrząc się na mnie przerażonymi oczami, które teraz były wielkie jak spodki.

Jebany, idealny topaz.

- Sam tego chciałeś – przypomniałem mu cierpliwie.

Nie zważając na to jak bardzo się trząsł, złapałem go za gacie, które od razu pociągnąłem w dół. Jęknął, gdy zacząłem pocierać jego męskość, przysysając się przy okazji do szyi. A niech ma z tego trochę przyjemności skoro to rzeczywiście będzie jego pierwszy raz. Aż taką szmatą nie będę.

Oddech blondyna przyspieszył, gdy moje ruchy zaczęły stawać się coraz szybsze. Czułem jak pulsuje mi w dłoni, a z główki zaczyna wyciekać gęsty, biały płyn. Aż tak szybko można doprowadzić go do spełnienia? Niesamowite.

- Masz cholernie wrażliwe ciało wiesz, Kise? – spytałem przegryzając mu ucho, przez co wyprężył się w moich objęciach niczym struna.

Uroczy szczeniak. Pozwoliłem mu dojść przytrzymując plecy, żeby przypadkiem nie zleciał mi z kolan. Jęknął tak głośno i seksownie, że miałem ochotę mu od razu wsadzić. Jednak powstrzymałem się czekając, aż jego ciało przestanie tak okropnie drżeć. W takim stanie miałbym problemy, żeby trafić do jego dziury, jak pornole kocham!

- Aominecchi… ja… nie… to… - zaczął się jąkać, kiedy w końcu udało mu się złapać porządniejszy wdech.

Nawet nie próbując go słuchać, podniosłem lekko jego biodra, przesuwając je bardziej w prawo i szybko opuściłem. Wrzasnął, gdy mój penis, bez żadnego przygotowania, wszedł prawie całkowicie do jego wnętrza. O kurwa jak ciepło, jak ciasno. Jestem w chrzanionym, pedalskim niebie.

- Morda – warknąłem, całując go mocno, od razu wpychając swój język do środka.

Reszta jego krzyków została dzięki temu zagłuszona. I bardzo dobrze, inaczej by mi chyba łeb pękł szczególnie, że on drze się jak baba i to jeszcze w trakcie napięcia przedmiesiączkowego. Poruszyłem biodrami, czując jak jakaś ciecz zaczyna z niego wyciekać.

Oderwałem się do jego pogryzionych warg i zerknąłem w dół. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko widząc czerwone strużki krwi, które ciekły mu po udach i kapały na moje nogi. No, teraz będzie mi się o wiele lepiej poruszać.

Ponownie przywarłem do jego ust, żeby w razie czego, zagłuszyć dzikie wrzaski i pchnąłem mocno biodrami. Dobra, wszedł cały. Teraz będę mógł trochę poobijać tą jego seksowną dupę.

- Ykhiii – blondyn szarpnął głową, żeby się ode mnie oderwać i zaczął łapczywie łapać oddechy, co chwila cicho łkając, gdy nabrałem tępa.

Całkiem fajne uczucie patrzeć się jak jego ciało podskakuje od każdego mojego ruchu. Powinienem mu zrobić zdjęcie i później go tym szantażować. Zobaczyć Kise w takiej sytuacji z rozognionymi policzkami i zamglonym wzrokiem to dopiero wyczyn. Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że to właśnie ja doprowadziłem go do takiego stanu. Jestem zajebisty.

Skrzywiłem się lekko, kiedy jego paznokcie wbiły się mocno w moją skórę, gdy doszedł brudząc mi bandaże spermą. Poruszyłem się jeszcze kilka razy, mocno dociskając jego biodra i westchnąłem zadowolony czując słodkie spełnienie, które z prędkością światła rozlało się po całym moim ciele.

- O kurwa – mruknąłem zadowolony, przytulając do siebie ledwo żywego chłopaka i głaszcząc go po zroszonych potem plecach.

Czułem jak łzy ciurkiem ciekną mu po policzkach, mocząc moje ciemnoniebieskie włosy. Chyba to było dla niego za dużo. No cóż, tak też bywa, w końcu musiał być jego pierwszy raz. Nie ma się co nad nim rozczulać. Powolnym ruchem odgarnęłam blond kosmki z jego szyi i przesunąłem po niej czubkiem języka.

- Daikicchi… - wyszeptał cichutko, kiedy zassałem się mocno wargami, robiąc mu tym samym malinkę.

Coś czuję, że jak jutro rano jakimś cudem uda mi się wytrzeźwieć to będę tego żałować.

… a chuj z tym, raz się żyje, no nie?


End file.
